


Style

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Sunglasses, fishtank, stylish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: This was inspired by Seathesilverlinings picture of Virgil in a fruity headdress ( I dont know how to tag it here - sorry),  and also by seeing some fantastic novetly sun glasses in the shops.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/gifts).



It was a pleasantly tired, but satisfied pair that settled into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 as her nose was pointed homeward. The mission had gone smoothly, and for once all loose ends had been tied up before patience had frayed. Now the only thing left was to fly off into the sunset in true Hollywood fashion. Although the silver screen never showed the squinting involved with chasing the horizon when the sun was heading down. Virgil was screwing his face up in a number of interesting poses that were sure to be the cause of great hilarity when Gordon came back from securing the POD. It also felt like a surefire way to get a stinking headache. He had a rummage around in the nearest storage compartment until he found what he was looking for, and with a flourish, popped them on his face, just as Gordon returned to the co-pilots seat.

“Ha! Does he know you have those?” asked Gordon, as Virgil pushed the sunglasses onto the top of his head, and accessorised them with his best Hollywood smile and over egged eyebrow waggle.

“What? Are you saying I can't pull the look off?” Replied Virgil still grinning. 

“Give ‘em here. Ooh actual RayBans, no knockoff sunnies for our Scotty boy.” Gordon tried them on “Is his head massive, or… not wait, don't answer that, don't need any more small jokes” He handed them back to Virgil, “why do you have them though, I didn't have you down as the light fingered grifter type.”

“If Scott leaves them lying around in my ‘bird, then I call dibs. I have been meaning to take them back in for a while, just keep forgetting, but they’ll do the job for now”

Gordon was rifling around head first in the storage compartment at his side, the one that Virgil had long ago stopped checking, declaring it a Gordon Biohazard zone. 

“You know they make you look like a budget Elvis impersonator” his voice came back muffled from amongst his various treasures. “ah ha ha!” was the triumphant cry as Gordon reappeared with this prize “lets face it bro, you've either got, or you haven't got Style!” he declared in a sing-song voice, clearly pleased with himself.

“What on earth are those?!” asked Virgil, frankly baffled by the monstrosity proudly adorning Gordon’s face.

Gordon’s grin only grew wider, unperturbed by Virgil's reaction “You just don't appreciate my individual style” Perched on his nose were a pair of bright yellow pineapples masquerading as eye protection.

“Nope, you're right, those are definitely unique to just you, thank god” groaned Virgil.

“Ah yes, and better yet, nobody ever steals them!” Gordon was triumphant, delivering his unreputable logic

“ I can’t think why”

“I know, right?!” Gordon was indignant in his confusion. “We should get Scott some, so people don’t keep nicking his posh sunnies!” he continued, giving Virgil a wink.

Virgil snorted before he remembered to school his features into something less likely to encourage Gordon. It was far too close to Christmas to be fuelling Gordon’s outlandish gifting habits, you could end up with anything, in fact maybe it was better to volunteer for novelty sunglasses just to avoid anything worse. Virgil cast another look at his Fruit bedecked brother, maybe not, he looked a state. Knowing his luck he would end up with a full Carmen Miranda fruit headdress on Christmas morning if he tried anything tactical. Best just to roll with the punches and see what life, or his darling brother, dealt him.


End file.
